Dulce Melodía
by Midori-San23
Summary: Aquella fiesta llena de emociones la embargaron, colores por todas partes pintando y mezclando aquellas blancas y finas paredes, música en cada rincón de aquel lugar llenándola hasta el alma, todo era ro nunca se imaginó como terminaría su noche.


Hola minna! Me he ausentado por mucho tiempo y de verdad lo lamento T-T pero hoy les traigo este one-shot el cual a mi parecer me quedo bastante kawaii :3 además de haber mezclado mi estilo de música electrónica le dio un toque ;3

Nota: lamentablemente tanto el anime como los personajes no me pertenecen T-T

 **Dulce Melodía**

Sonaba la música en todos los rincones de la mansión, cada tono o melodía envolvía a los presentes gritando y perdiéndose en las canciones que sonaban, y no era más, si la fiesta electrónica no acaba hasta el amanecer..., se veía luces parpadeantes de todos los colores, pintando y mezclando cada rincón. Adrenalina, felicidad, alcohol y mucho más se podía sentir en los cuerpos de aquellos adolescentes.

Ahora sonaba _Hey Mama- de David Guetta y Nicky Minaj_

Todos saltaban de diferentes ritmos, pero eso no importa, lo único que importaba era divertirse a lo grande o eso es lo que pensaba lucy heartfilia, ya que a sus 17 años ya estaba cansada de su aburrida y puritana vida, por lo cual había aceptado la invitación de sus amigas.

Y ahora saltaba, reía y disfrutaba junto a sus amigas en aquella fiesta en la mansión de laxus.

hubo un momento en el cual se detuvo y miro a su al rededor, le había entrado sed, por lo cual busco con la mirada a sus amigas y no encontró ningún rastro de ellas, camino un poco y vio cerca del baño a cana con una botella coqueteando con un chico de piel morena, cabellos blancos y ojos rojos como la sangre, se notaba que tenía un cuerpo dotado, giro su mirada y a unos pasos suyos vio a juvia hablar con gray en el sofá, la chica estaba sonrojada mientras que él la coqueteaba abiertamente, giro su vista y camino a la barra donde cerca de ella vio a su mejor amiga, levy sentada en la barra conversando un poco sonrojada con gajeel, jijiji al parecer su amiga no perdía el tiempo...pero y ella?

Se acercó a la barra, pidiendo un tequila para pasar las penas de estar sola, el chico le dio la dicha bebida guiñándole un ojo, lucy quedo pasmada... era el primer chico en aquella noche el cual se le insinuaba, lo miro detalladamente, pues el chico era muy guapo, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, alto, de espalda ancha y musculoso, pues... para ella era muy buen partido, pero en el no había nada que le llamara la atención como el... si se odiaba recordarlo, ella aun seguía enamorada de ese chico popular de su clase, divertido, tonto, infantil, molestoso, pero aun así tenía tantas cualidades lindas que la hacían casi imposible olvidarse de él...

-Natsu...-susurro apenada por soltar el nombre de aquel chico de su clase _"no lucy, no lo recuerdes! acuérdate que tenías que olvidarte de él 3!"_

al terminar el tequila, observo a su alrededor, había pintura en todas partes y mezclando colores, gente de la cual la mitad conocía gritaba, saltaba y bailaba, la música a su alrededor de hacía más embriagador consumiéndola poco a poco hasta sentir como la melodía llegaba hasta el más oscuro rincón de su alma...vaya que si amaba la música, abrió los ojos y sonrió, cana estaba besando al chico el cual la rodeaba por la cintura mientras cana lo rodeaba con la botella aun en sus manos, sonrió

Giro su vista y encontró la escena más tierna que pudo ver, gray abrasaba a juvia la cual tenía el rostro rojo, pero una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro, su sonrisa se ensancho.

Giro su rostro y...bien esta es la escena más tierna que pudo ver, pues levy parada en la silla besaba a gajeel el cual divertido la sostenía de la cintura, ambos rostros sonrojados y felices... y ella?

Suspiro, ella creía que su vida cambiaria esta noche, pero parece que no...o eso creía ella...

Se levantó y decidió recorrer aquella mansión, sus ojos se maravillaban con cada rincón de aquella mansión, cada pasillo llevaba pinturas que aseguraban mucho dinero, plantas sofisticadas, flores de diferentes y llamativos colores y ventanales enormes que dejaban ver el enorme patio trasero, con aquella vista hacia el rio, era simplemente hermoso...

Llego a un balcón cerca de dicho ventanal y el aire fresco golpeó su rostro, sus cabellos se movían al compás del viento y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados disfrutando aquello y una sonrisa curso en sus labios.

-hola luce-dijo una vos masculina a sus espaldas, giro el rostro y lo vio, sus rosados y desordenados cabellos bailaban junto al viento, sus orbes verdes la miraban curiosos, esos labios carnosos que siempre quiso probarlos están entreabiertos, el vestía con una simple polera negra y en el centro de esta estaba el signo de _**Avicii**_ de color blanco, con unos pantalones negros adornado con cadenas doradas, zapatillas converse negras con detalles en _blanco "no puede verse más sexy de lo que ya es? o sí?"_ pensó lucy

oe lucy-dijo natsu agachando su cabeza- mis ojos están aquí-dijo sonriendo ya que se había quedado embobada mirando los labios de aquel chico

jejeje-rio nerviosa- lo siento, y que haces por aquí? pensé que estarías en la fiesta...-preguntó curiosa la chica viendo a aquellos ojos divertidos, se acercó a ella quedando los dos juntos en aquel grande balcón

Pues lo estaba, pero te vi subiendo las escaleras y me entro curiosidad-dijo subiendo los hombros mirando hacia el frente para luego voltear hacia ella - y tú porque no estás en la fiesta?-pregunto curioso

Ella solo sonrió y miro hacia el frente - pues, me sentía un poco sola, ya sabes las chicas me abandonan con cualquier chico bonito que encuentren- dijo lucy sacando una leve carcajada de natsu- así que decidí recorrer la mansión y me encontré con este balcón...-natsu en ningún momento alejo su vista en ella, era una adicción en el, no podía alejarse de ella como no podía olvidarse de ella, ella era todo para él desde la primaria él inconscientemente supo que era ella la cual estaba buscando...y la miro, ella aun miraba hacia el frente, sus cabellos rubios bailoteaban con el viento, sus ojos chocolates destellaban de la hermosa vista y esos labios carnosos dibujaban una perfecta sonrisa, bajo la vista encontrándose con su blanquecino cuello que era adornado por el collar de forma de estrella que le había regalado para su cumpleaños número 17, sonrió y siguió bajando, ella usaba un vestido el cual los colores se dividían en 2, desde el inicio de sus grandes pechos, bajando por su delgado abdomen hasta sus anchas caderas con estilo cebra de color negro y blanco, y luego un fondo negro hasta por debajo de su perfecta curva el cual tapaba ese perfecto trasero levantado, para luego dejar a la vista de sus finas piernas hasta llegar a sus tobillos donde unos tacones negros decorados con piezas doradas en ella, de arriba abajo era la mujer más suculenta y sexy que conoció en su corta vida de 17 años.

Ella giro su rostro para verlo, encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de natsu quien no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo, sonrió sintiéndose atractiva y se voltio agachándose a la altura de sus pechos y sonrió coqueta

-mis ojos están acá natsu-canturreo seductoramente provocando una ligera corriente eléctrica en la columna vertebral de él, el sonrojado desvió la vista para dejar de ver los grandes pechos de su chica...porque aunque ella no lo sabía ella era de él y era momento de que por fin le dijera que él estaba completamente enamorado de ella desde la primaria...

-lucy...-dijo natsu colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza rascándola ligeramente dándole aire seductor haciendo sonrojar a lucy

-si natsu?-pregunto curiosa, al verlo así además de entrarle curiosidad, un nerviosismo le entro en el corazón y sus latidos se volvieron rítmicos como si estuviera en una carrera.

-pues...yo desde hace un tiempo quería decirte eso, pero ya no quiero ocultarlo más luce...-dijo mirándola con un toque de miedo y nerviosismo, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y en su mente solo pasaba lo que podía ocurrir y lo que querría vivir

q-que pasa natsu?-pregunto aún más nerviosa que antes

-p-pues yo...yo te...-las palabras no salían y por alguna razón sus manos sudaban, pero recordó una frase tan única de su difunta madre _"si no te arriesgas cariño, nunca sabrás lo que pudo haber ocurrido y podrás perder una oportunidad tan grande que pudo cambiarte la vida"_ así que decidido tomo el sonrojado rostro de lucy y la beso con todo el cariño y amor que guardo todos estos años por ella, al besarla su mente solo pudo gritar _"FREZA!"_

ella por lo cual, pensaba que podría desfallecer al sentir sus latidos intensificarse aún más, sus labios correspondieron a aquel acto mágico entre ellos dos, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios cerrados y sus labios moviéndose al compás de los de él, su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, sus manos rodeándole el cuello acercándolo mas a ella si era posible y el tomándola posesivamente de la cintura atrayéndola a el más y más.

para ellos solo eran los dos y aquel hermoso paisaje, a pesar de la música electrónica que escuchaban de fondo y por más griteríos que hubiese ese momento era único, que siempre quedara recordado por los dos, nada podría desechar ese momento tan único e íntimo para ellos, el aire se acortaba en sus pulmones y su cuerpo les exigió aire para poder seguir viviendo, maldijeron ambos en sus mentes y sus labios se despearon lentamente mientras volvían a respirar, Sus rostros tan cerca que su narices se acariciaban y sus frentes se juntaron, ambos viéndose a la vez, como tratando de conocerse aún más de lo que ya se conocían.

-te amo luce...-susurro natsu viéndola con toda la dulzura que tenía, ella al escucharlo su rostro se sonrojo aún más si era posible, y su sonrisa antes puesta se ensancho y natsu al observarla sonrió

-yo también te amo natsu...-le dijo en un susurro, ambos felices, sonrojados y por su puesto sonrojados que volvieron a besar

Para lucy esto era un sueño hecho realidad, siempre pensó que natsu estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia lissana y por ende cuando se enteró de sus sentimientos siempre pensó que sería rechazada y que de alguna u otra forma natsu nunca la vería mas haya de solo amistad y que pasase esto era lo más maravilloso que podría haber vivido

Ambos se besaban con fogosidad después que la lengua de natsu se deslizara hacia la boca de lucy, aquel beso tierno lo desecharon dejando paso a un beso apasionado, tanto natsu como lucy se acercaban más al otro, las manos de natsu viajaron hacia el inicio de la espalda bajando lentamente hasta las caderas de ella apretándola más hacia él, mientras que ella acariciaba la alborotada cabellera de natsu.

Al separarse de sus labios los unían un ligero hilo de saliva el cual natsu lo limpio

Se mi novia luce-dijo natsu mirándola con una sonrisa seductora haciéndola sonrojar, ella sonrió y lo beso cortamente

Claro que si natsu-dijo contra sus labios y un viento fuerte los azoto, sus ojos no se despegaban del otro, sus cabellos bailaban en dirección de la corriente del viento, cabellos ligeros de lucy cruzaban su rostro mientras que el resto bailoteaba en el aire, la luz de la luna hacia que aquella mágica escena los envolviera, una dulce melodía se escuchó de fondo entrando en los corazones de los enamorados.

Fue moviéndose lentamente mientras más se acercaba la melodía tenía más tonos de diferentes tonalidades, cuando tomo el rostro de su ahora novia y la beso la melodía electrónica se escuchó fuertemente motivándolos a intensificar el beso, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, mezclando emociones y uno en esencial _**"amor y adrenalina"**_ , lucy al sentirlo cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquel acto...

Levy y gajeel quien recién llegaban hacia el balcón se encontraron con aquella hermosa escena, los ojos de levy destellaron de alegría por su mejor amiga y saco su celular, le saco el sonido y saco una foto de aquel hermoso momento, en cambio gajeel solo sonrió torcidamente al ver a su amigo, miro a levy sacarle una foto y luego le tomo de la cintura y la coloco en su hombro para irse de aquel lugar, ya que solo estorbaban hay.

 _Mientras que natsu y lucy se saboreaban en aquel hermoso paisaje, escuchando una dulce melodía electrónica de fondo…todo aquello era perfecta...como las predicciones de cana...la cual los miraba desde el patio con aquel chico tomados de las manos con su inseparable botella..._

Gracias por leer! Nos leeremos luego lectores y lectoras! 3

Déjenme un review para saber tu opinión sobre mi historia plis ;3

Sigue el puntito!

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
